Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) sensors are becoming more popular in vehicle sensor systems. Some LIDAR sensors, such as those made by Velodyne, rotate so as to capture data in 360° around a vehicle. The data is then used to form 3D point clouds representing the vehicle's environment. Some vehicles use LIDAR sensors for object detection and/or tracking.